


The Thing About Tea

by ashesfromhell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Post War, SOFT AS FUCK, Tea, and hella ass cute, domestic husbands being cute as fuck, everyone lives happily ever after, like i’m about to rot your teeth with fluff, like seriously, no one dies, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesfromhell/pseuds/ashesfromhell
Summary: Sirius is being a bit of a cute prat, but Remus doesn’t mind. (it’s honestly just some domestic husbands being cute as fuck)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	The Thing About Tea

Remus is a tea man.

He’s easy to please, Sirius has discovered, with a proper cup of tea. After a particularly rough full moon, Sirius will set up a little fort in their lounge, put on a classic Disney film, and boil his tired werewolf a lovely cup of tea.

On the other hand, Sirius is a coffee man.

Black, with a dash of creamer, plus two sugars- and if he’s being a bit of a nark in the morning, sometimes Remus will add in a sliver of chocolate.

But on nights like these- simple evenings on the sofa, a film playing quietly in the background, his husband nuzzled up against his chest as they whisper close, with a cup of tea cradled in Remus’ warm, tawny hands, bronze curls tickling his nose- Sirius finds himself a bit fonder of the fragrant drink his husband so adores.

This is partially because it gives him a warm, lovely feeling in the pit of his stomach when Remus fixes him with a teasing glare, but mostly it’s on account of his husband’s endearing reactions whenever he steals a sip.

He wrinkles up his nose and gives the most _wonderful_ laugh, soft and breathy, and sometimes Sirius is even rewarded with a snort or two.

And it’s only an added bonus when Remus awards him a long, leisurely kiss that bloody fucking _melts_ his insides, and sustains him for days on end.

(Remus claims that he’s only taking back his fair share of the stolen tea.)

—

you can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gabs-th1ngs) :)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first work! constructive criticism is much welcomed! but please be kind. 
> 
> (all characters belong to J.K Rowling)


End file.
